


Breathless

by lupwned



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Reunions, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupwned/pseuds/lupwned
Summary: With the tip of her tongue, she teases slowly in the way that has always brought her partner to her knees.After five years, Lou's certain Debbie expects her to have forgotten. Unbeknownst to her, it's all she's thought about.





	Breathless

She wouldn't blame Debbie if she just wanted some space. Five years is almost a life time in the 21st century, and there's so much to adjust to. But the night of their reunion, Debbie simply smiles – a bit with her mouth, but mostly with her eyes, that are as dark as Lou remembers them. She's aged a bit. There are soft wrinkles around the corners of Debbie's lips that weren't there before, but Lou wants to kiss them just the same.

It's late, and she's emotionally exhausted and a little drunk from the celebratory wine they've shared. Debbie stands up and takes the half-empty glass from her hands and gives her _that look_. Lou's been on the receiving end of it so many times. She understands the intention.

Yet she wonders if it only means what it did five years ago, or whether something has... _changed_.

They stand together in the middle of Debbie's old room. The curtains are drawn, but a sliver of the city's light trickles through and casts a striking shadow onto one side of Debbie's face. Lou traces her thumb over it, strokes gently before replacing the spot with her lips. She takes her time over Debbie's cheek and jawline until she settles behind Debbie's ear. With the tip of her tongue, she teases slowly in the way that has always brought her partner to her knees.

After five years, Lou's certain Debbie expects her to have forgotten. Unbeknownst to her, it's all she's thought about.

Just like she remembers that like every other part of Debbie's life, she can't keep her hands to herself. Lou's reminded of it as deft fingers work at the thick buttons of her dark-colored suit and slide beneath the blouse underneath it. Debbie's practically ripped the clothes off of her and Lou's still working at that one spot just below her ear, because _fuck it_ , it's been five years and she's going to take all the time in the world. “Slow down,” Lou whispers. She pretends it's an order but it's really a plea, and Debbie sees right through it.

“My memory may be fading in my old age, but I don't remember there ever being anything _slow_ about this,” Debbie teases. She drags her fingernails along Lou's stomach, the toned muscles there tensing beneath her touch.

It almost unravels her. _Almost_.

“Oh, I don't know about _that_.” Lou pulls away to face her. “You're telling me you don't like it when I...” She takes a fistful of brown hair in one hand and dances the fingers of her other along Debbie's inner thigh, bare from the dress she wears. As she inches upward, she circles and teases at an agonizing pace and savors the deliciously breathy moan that falls from Debbie's lips.

“Fuck, Lou.”

“Getting there,” she laughs.

“I missed this,” Debbie admits.

Lou's mouth goes dry. “You did?”

“Mmmhm.”

With the weight of her body, Lou pins Debbie against one wall and buries her face into the nape of her neck, kissing and sucking and biting, marking her territory with her lips and tongue. Debbie Ocean is _Lou's_ girl, and she wants the entirety of New York City to know it.

“Did you miss _this_ or did you miss _me_?” Lou asks, masked with playfulness but driven by sincerity.

“Both?” Debbie chuckles.

Lou shrugs. “An acceptable answer.”

Before either of them can make another snarky remark, Lou's hand slides beneath the lace at Debbie's hips – because _of course_ she's wearing lingerie less than 24 hours out of the slammer – and whatever confident, badass little game Debbie wants to play is cut short as Lou remembers what her hands can do, and how breathless she makes her.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments fuel the author. If you've enjoyed this piece or would like to read more in the future, take a second below to say hi and share your thoughts :) And thank you for reading!


End file.
